


The Cure

by FletcherHQ



Series: We Bare Bears Short Stories [3]
Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: Grizz is suffering from nightmares from the past year and a half





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last stiry in this series

After all the events that has happened over the past year, Grizz may never recover. Grizz’s brothers want to help Grizz get better, but they don’t know how. 

 

Everything that happened to Grizz this year, Grizz may never recover. Grizz keeps his brothers up all night, mostly the nightmares. Sometimes nightmares seem so real to Grizz ge attacks anything in the room with him. After a month they found a way to deal with Grizz. it wasn’t the most efficient way, but it would work. The brothers would take turns looking after Grizz each night. Grizz during the night would start dreaming about his death. It started happening every few days and then went to everyday. Sometimes when they are in public Grizz sees something that reminds him of a gun or a knife, and starts to freak out. It got to the point that Grizz would stay at the house with one or both brother’s watching him. When the bears friends come over, like Chloe or Charlie, Grizz is either on the couch or in his room. Four months after the incident Grizz was getting worse. Grizz’s description of his death got more vivid. Grizz was barely getting any sleep, and Grizz was always shaking. And Grizz starting having panic attacks. Grizz rarely ever spoke unless spoken to. Seven months after the incident Grizz’s shape was horrible. Grizz’s panic attacks got a lot more violent. Grizz was always in pain, and to get Grizz to sleep became almost impossible. Grizz even tried to take the easy way out. At this point Ice Bear and Panda knew they had find help. 

 

Panda went to his phone and typed in how to make someone forget a traumatic event. A website link popped up that said free hypnosis kit. “Bro i think i may have found something, hypnosis.” Said Panda.

“Ice Bear thinks we should give it a try.” The website they bought it from was really shady. They selected instant shipping, the package was there in a second. They took the Package and opened it. After they read the instructions they went to Grizz’s room. They entered and quickly got Grizz out of his bed and onto the floor. They took weird looking Glasses and put it on Grizz. The Instructions then said to push a button on the side of the glasses. Then they were to say what they wanted. “Please when i say the word supernatural you forget everything bad that's happened to you over the Year and a half." Said Panda. “Supernatural” Ice Bear said. They waited for a few minutes but nothing happened. “IM DONE!” yelled Panda. He took the glasses opened the window and threw them out. “Ice Bear mad.” After that experiment failed they threw it out. The brothers still didn’t give up searching. They couldn’t look after Grizz and search at the same time, so they took Grizz over to Tabes. She said she would look after him for a few days. Ice Bear and Panda found this person a day away who agreed to help. One problem he needed a ride. After finally getting a car they told Tabes they would be gone for a while. When Grizz heard this he tried to get up and go find them, but couldn’t find the strength to. 

 

“Grizz, buddy you need to rest.” said Tabes. “I want brothers.” said Grizz with tears in his eyes. “They will be back in a couple days.” Grizz fell asleep, only shortly after to be woken up to have food shoved in his face along with water. Grizz started to scream, Tabes rushed in to see what was wrong. “What's wrong Grizz!” asked Tabes. “Nightmare" replied Grizz. Grizz didn’t sleep the rest of the night, to scared he was going to have another nightmare. While at Tabes Grizz got a fever and started vomiting. A few days after Grizz stayed with Tabes the doors flew down. Ice Bear and Panda came through the door and said “I think we found the Cure.” Said both bears said at the same time.

 

Well it seems that they found a cure, or did they. Grizz is getting worse he could die if it doesn’t work. Anyway see you in the next chapter.

 


	2. Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz is almost cured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for the very short chapter

Okay so second part of the story, oh i’m excited. This is a good chapter, enjoy. 

 

As Ice Bear and Panda walked over to Grizz. Tabes backed away and said “stripes and you do your thing.” Ice Bear told Tabes to take them back to where it all began. As they finally arrived at where Grizz got shot, Grizz started to freak out. That's when Ice Bear pulled out a long needle. “I can’t watch.” Said Panda. Ice Bear told them to hold Grizz down. When Grizz saw the needle he started screaming and started to try and run, but he was to weak. Grizz was now begging for them not to stick that needle in him. Ice Bear lifted Grizz’s head up and inserted it in the back of his neck. Grizz screamed in pain, after Ice Bear took the needle out Grizz started to scream even louder. “What’s wrong with him.” asked Panda. The cure that they found make’s Grizz relive his traumatizing events well again. After waiting a few minutes and Grizz still didn’t stop, they told Tabes to take them home. On the ride back to the cave Grizz stopped screaming. When they got Grizz inside he was awake, but wasn't saying a word. After about an hour Grizz said “Why are you thinking im gonna die.” said Grizz. “And why would you think that i'm never going to improve in health.” The two bears looked at each other then back at Grizz and Said “How do you know what we’re thinking.” As They look at Grizz, he looks at them with a look of confusion. “What did you two do to me.” said Grizz with a confused look.

 

Well that sure was a short part. I wonder what's going to happen next. Well i already know because i am the one telling the story, but there shall be no spoilers. Goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tommorow


	3. Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz is cured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter

So the final part of this story i'm excited. So let's get into the ending. Hope you enjoy. 

 

The two bears looked at Grizz. “Guys this is amazing." Grizz Said. The other bears didn’t take it well. Panda’s first thought was that Grizz was Going to meddle on some personal stuff. Ice Bear felt invaded. “Guys what you thinkin about.’ asked Grizz. “Nothing” said both bears. Grizz got up and and went to his room. Panda and Ice Bear looked at each other and knew that they made it worse. “We need to get rid of this power, you in" asked Panda. “Ice Bear agrees.” The two brothers looked all over the internet during the night, but didn’t find one thing. The bears persuaded Grizz to stay in his room. Though Grizz followed them, so when Grizz saw what they were trying to do. Grizz went up to his bros and asked “What do you think you are doing?” The two brothers looked at Grizz nervously. Before the bears could even answer Grizz fell down and started holding his ears. Grizz started to yell and tell them to stop screaming. “Ice Bear don’t know what to do." Grizz started screaming louder. Ice Bear put his paw over His mouth. “Well this sure is a SUPERNATURAL thing to happen.” said Panda. And all of a sudden SILENCE!.

 

Well that sure was a weird story can’t wait for more, well time for sleep, Goodnight sweet bears. See ya later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im going on vacation tommorow maybe another story

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter maybe tommorow


End file.
